Robin Powers
|firstseen = |lastseen = |actor = Tony Wayne |status = Alive}} Robin Powers was an intelligence agent active at CTU Los Angeles from Days 1 through 6. Day 1 Agent Powers was working at CTU at around 1am when Tony Almeida questioned Jack Bauer as to why George Mason limped out of his office. Later, he was present at the briefing by Alberta Green shortly before 10am. At 6:40pm he informed Nina Myers that the safe house at 23033 Pine Canyon, where Teri and Kim Bauer were being housed, had been attacked. Nina was outraged that she wasn't informed earlier, and left Powers to go harangue Tony Almeida, who kept the info from her. Day 2 Agent Powers was among the agents who attempted to evacuate CTU Los Angeles immediately prior to the terrorist bombing that took place there. Tony instructed him to go down the corridor and ensure that everyone got out. As he did so he encountered Kim Bauer and Megan Matheson who had just arrived at the building. She asked for Tony Almeida, but Powers told her that she had to get out of the building . He survived and remained active throughout the rest of the day, despite suffering an injury to his right arm. Powers received the call from Tony Almeida (who was with Agent Richards at the residence of Bob Warner) and handed it off to George Mason. He was present, standing next to Eileen, for the meeting in which Ryan Chappelle briefed CTU on Jim Prescott's rise to the presidency and the continuance of the war effort. Later, Powers got a call for Tony from Brad Hammond, who was looking for Chappelle. Day 3 Robin worked beside Adam Kaufman at around 8:52am during the operation to capture Stephen Saunders. Robin was asked by Chloe O'Brian to take over Adam's system while she had a word with him about his mistakes since learning of the impending death of his sister due to the Cordilla virus. Day 4 Soon after Kalil Hasan was permitted to flee a gas station robbery staged by Jack Bauer, he spoke to his leader Omar over the phone. Robin had access to the call, and sent a recording of it to Sarah Gavin at 10:58am. Sarah thanked Robin and played it for Erin Driscoll, which convinced her to let Jack continue tailing Hasan. When Tony Almeida arrived at CTU with Behrooz and Dina Araz, Erin Driscoll turned to look at Robin at his computer station. Robin stood up and walked over to stand behind Erin as she greeted Tony. After Cheng Zhi finished interrogating Jack Bauer in the Situation Room, he talked to Robin briefly before he began to interrogate Audrey Raines. Day 5 Under intense pressure from President Charles Logan, Lynn McGill called Robin in the archives to check the phone logs of Audrey Raines, suspecting that she had called Jack Bauer. Robin pulled up the log, and sent it to McGill's computer. However, it was quickly wiped by Chloe O'Brian. Robin continued to be active at CTU following the arrival of Karen Hayes and the Department of Homeland Security. Day 6 Powers got Jack Bauer to sign a paper for him before he left CTU with Marilyn Bauer to find Dmitri Gredenko's safe house. At about 4:45pm, Robin went to use a CTU men's room. However, Morris O'Brian and his ex-wife Chloe were having a heated argument in there, and Chloe loudly shouted for him to leave before he was even through the door. Background information and notes *This character, portrayed by background extra Tony Wayne, is the only character besides Jack Bauer, Agent John, and Aaron Pierce to appear in Seasons 1 through 6 of the television series. *Other recurring background CTU characters similar to Powers include: Eileen, Kevin, Danny and the unnamed staffer portrayed by extra Dana Bunch. Live appearances See also Category:Characters Category:Day 1 characters Category:Day 2 characters Category:Day 3 characters Category:Day 4 characters Category:Day 5 characters Category:Day 6 characters Category:CTU personnel Category:CTU intelligence agents Category:Living characters